Rampage 2: Destruction Tour (2019)
Davis Okoye is called again to the OGA led by Harvey Russell to help captured or terminate any giant monsters created by the Energyne's Alternative Research Laboratory. Also, George the Gorilla is getting some unexpected friends to help battle the Energyne's monsters and save the world. Plot After the events in Chicago, the pathogen canisters from the destroyed space station (Athena-1) is recovered by Eustace Wyden (Claire & Brett Wyden's uncle) and his son (Vern Wyden). Eustace Wyden plans to restart the Project: Rampage and selling his weapons to the highest bidder. 'Main Characters' 'Main Characters' *'Davis Okoye' (portrayed by Dwayne Johnson ): A primatologist and head of an anti-poaching unit, he and George must battle the Energyne's monsters with some unusual allies. *'Lawrence Bane': A former employee of Energyne's Alternative Research Laboratory and undercover agent of OGA who helped Ralph Jr. escape a secret Energyne's Alternative Research Laboratory in Arizona. *'Harvey Russell' (portrayed by Jeffrey Dean Morgan ): A government agent of OGA and supervisior of the Wrecking Crew. 'The Monsters' Wrecking Crew: A trio of monsters assemble by agent Harvey Russell and George is the leader of the trio, only two monsters later align with them. *'George' (portrayed by Jason Liles): A 30 foot tall albino gorilla (based on (gorilla) ) mutated by the Project: Rampage's chemical and leader of the Wrecking Crew. He is a humorous private and often jokily play with Davis for laughs, his mutation given him a little heighted intelligence since is coordinated his "troops" in battle or caring for their safety. *'Ralph Jr.' (sound effects by Bauza ): A 35 foot tall Italiano (Italian wolfdog) who is injected with blood of the mutated wolf (original Ralph) by Dr. Dan E. Montic, he is given the "Chill Pill" to subdue his enrage nature and only reaching to 14 feet as puppy and under care of Lawrence. A year later, the subject dubbed "Ralph Jr." developed a bond for Lawrence and breaking out his caged to protecting him from the giant mutant lobster (one of Ruby's offspring). Lawrence help Ralph Jr. escapes the Arizona's Energyne's Alternative Research Laboratory during the chaos of the Energyne's animals escaping, he is allowed to live if his assistance for the OGA under Harvey's supervision and Lawrence as his handler. *'Liz the Lizard': A baby Black and White Tegu who was exposed to the gases from the Project: Rampage's canister in the street of Rio, she is found by Betty (a herpetologist) and becoming a faithful giant pet. As a 50 foot long and 30 foot wide lizard, she is a main attraction of Brazil's nature preserve and living in her own enclosure. Due to being mutated as baby, her skin color is emerald green with a yellow under belly. Liz has a yellow spike crest on her head to back, red eyes, a black tongue and resembling a komodo dragon. 'Trivia' Category:Walt Disney Films Category:New Line Cinema Category:Action Category:Science Fiction Category:Giant Monsters Category:Warner Bros. films